Un día de Caos
by Ximena Dragneel
Summary: ¿Como llego el gremio ha estar asi? ¿Tanto pudieron cambiar? No , no estaba bien era todo tan extranño..


**Un día de caos**

Holaaa , este mi segundo fic y espero que les guste ^^

_Pensamientos_

_-_Acciones_-_

Narración

_**UN DIA DE CAOS **_

_¿_Cómo llego a estar el Gremio así? No no estaba bien , era como otra dimensión , ella no había un solo dia y toda el Gremio estab de cabeza DE CABEZA. Esto no podía estar pasando …

¿Por qué demonios Juvia perseguía a Natsu con carazones en los ojos? ¿Por qué Gray golpeaba a todos? ¿Cómo es que Leo estaba ahí? Esperen estaba CON LISSANA BESANDOSE. ¿ QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDIA?

Lucy fue corriendo a la barra donde Mirajene estaba de lo mas tranquila limpiando unos vasos

Mirajene ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Lucy muy preocupada de lo que veía

Ohh Lucy pues vera-Miraje le empezó a contar lo sucedido ayer

**UN DIA ANTES…**

Todo en el gremio estaba perfectamente bien …Kana bebía tranquilamente ; Elfman les decía a todos como debe ser un hombre y como siempre Natsu y Gray peleaban como perros y gatos .Haaa si y Juvia veía como su amado Gray combatía con Salamander

_Juvia esta tan feliz de que por fin sea la novia de Gray-sama __. ¡Hoo __Juvia sabe lo que ara , ira al segundo piso a sacarle fotos a Gray-sama para su próximo calendario *q*-Penso la maga de Agua_

Asi Juvia subió al segundo piso y empezó a sacarle muchas fotos a Gray con diferentes ángulos.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON GRAY Y NATSU

¡No podras contra mi cerebro de hiele¡-Le grito Natsu encendiendo todo su cuerpo.

Eso es lo crees flamita-Grito igualmente Gray .Y asi volvieron a pelear otraaaa vez.

Natsuuuu Natsuuuuu¡ - Llama Happy mientras venia volando

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Happy? – Pregunto el DragonSlayer deteniendo la pelea

Vengo de casa de Lucy , fui para ver si tenia pescada , pero ella esta enferma , tiene muchaaa fiebreeee también dijo que quería descansar y que no fueramos a su casa por que podríamos contagiarnos – Les dijo Happy con si voz chillona

Ohhh bueno ..YA SE¡- Dijo Natsu

¿Qué sucede ahora volcán andante? – Le pregunto Gray

Tu cállate PERVERTIDO ; iremos a visitar s Lucy por la noche para ver como se encuentra – Les dijo Natsu sonriendo ya que el no podía dejar de ver a la rubia ni por un solo dia

Por mi esta bien- Respondio Gray

¡AYE¡ Etto… ¿Y Erza? – Pregunto el Neko

Se fue a una misión con Wendy y Charle – Dijeron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa no pude despedirme de Charle- Lloraba Happy

Vamos Happy calmate – Le dijo Natsu acariciando su cabecita- Bueno Hielito ¿ Donde estábamos? – Pregunto Natsu maliciosamente.

Jajaja ¿Tan rápido quieres morir? – pregunto igualmente Gray

Eso es lo que tu crees – Le dijo Natsu lanzándose hacia el empezando a pelear OTRA VEZZZ.

A Happy le resbalo una gotita por su frente al ver como peleaban y fue con Mira para pedirle un delicioso pescado.

Mientras Gray y Natsu peleaban Juvia veía como su ahora novio luchaba mientras observaba esto vio algo que la sorprendió muchísimo ¡Gajeel estaba besándose con Levy¡ . Esto la sorprendió tanto que salto de la impresión se tropezó con su pie y cayo del balcón.

En esos mismos instantes Gray tiro a Natsu justo por donde caía Juvia …

Ahhhhhhhhhh- grito Juvia mientras caia , su caída fue tan fuerte que parte del Gremio la escucho pero no le tomaron mucha importancia pensando que alguien se había asustado.

MALDITO GRAY ME LASVAS A – Natsu no completo su frase ya que vio a Juvia tirada en el piso – ¿Eh? Oye Juvia no deberías dormir ahí – Al no escuchar respuesta alguna se acerco mas a ella y noto que casi no respiraba. Natsu se agacho mucho mas he intento despertarla dando unas pequeñas palmadas en su cara…pero nada después empezó a samaquearala por los hombros y todo seguía igual ella no despertaba.

¿Ahora?- Se pregunto Natsu aun sosteniéndola de los hombros – Ya se… JUVIA DESPIERTAAAAAA- pero nada .

¡OYE GRAY JUVIA SE MURIO¡- Grito Natsu a lo cual Gray al escuchar esto llego tan rápido como pudo.

¿Cómo? –Prgunto el Ice Maker muy preocupado.

Si es que…-Natsu no continuo ya que Juvia empezó a despertar.

Hummmo-Juvia empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Natsu sujetándola de los hombros my sonriéndole.

Na-Natsu-sama- Le dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos.

¡¿ QUE?¡ ¿Juvia que te pasa ¿-Pregunto Gray muy confundido.

Natsu –sama , Juvia lo ama- Le Dijo Juvia lanzandose sobre el.

¿PERO QUE? – dijo Natsu muy sorprendido parándose aun con Juvia colgada de el.

TU MALDITO NATSU ¿ QUE LE HICISTE A MI JUVIA? –Gray estaba muy enfadado.

YO QUE SE SOLO QUITAMELA DE ENCIMA¡-Grito un desesperado Natsu.

Pero Natsu-sama Juvia lo ama mucho-Le dijo abrazándolo más.

Maldita sea Juvia yo soy tu novio – Le dijo Gray apunto de llegar a un colapso nervioso.

¿He? Juvia no lo conoce , Juvia ama a Natsu-sama- le dijo , pero cuando volteo a ver a Natsu el ya no estaba- NATSU-SAMA NO ME DEJE - Acto seguido la maga de agua fue en busca de su "Gran Amor"

Maldito Natsu , me las va a pagar- Se dijo asi mismo Gray mientas el también iva en busca de Natsu pero para golpearlo.

Mientras tanto Juvia Buscaba a Natsu por todo el gremio.

Natsu-sama¡ ¿Dónde esta? –Gritaba la maga de agua a todo pulmón , pero Natsu estaba muy cerca de la puerta del Gremio andando de puntillas dispuesto a irse peroooo desafortunadamente Juvia lo vio.

NATSU-SAMA¡-Grito tan fuerte que todos los del gremio la escucharon y pusieron cada de WTF? Pensando que Juvia ya estaba loca.

Ahora Juvia estaba persiguiendo a Natsu por todo el gremio , hasta que pasaron por cierta maga que bebía como si el alcohol fuera agua.

¡¿Pero que?¡ Juvia esta persiguiendo a Natsu y diciendo "Natsu-sama"…..OH DIOS¡ tanto beber me esta haciendo ver cosas raras .Tengo que dejar la bebida …-Y asi la gran maga Cana Alberona dejo de beber ( Xdddd)

Asi siguieron : Empujaron al maestro , pisaron al Elfman ; casi matan a Mirajene etc etc etc . Ahh y lo mas importante Natsu vio que Gajeel tenia Levy de la cintura , a Natsu casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión. Ya estaba por terminar el dia y todo seguía igual a acepción de Gray que ahora se desquitaba con todos los del gremio.

AL TERMINAR EL DIA . . .

Natsu se escabullo de Juvia como pudo y fue a pedir ayuda a nada mas y nada menos que….Gajeel ya que fue uno de los pocos que estaba en el gremio ya que todos se habían ido para sus casas al ser muy tarde.

Psssss pssssssss¡- Llamo Natsu debajo de una mesa a Gajeel , quien conversaba con Levy.

PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS¡- llamo mas fuerte

Gajeel , Natsu te esta llamando – le dijo Levy ya que ella se dio cuenta que lo llamaban.

¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto el metalero

Ahí debajo de la mesa- señalando.

Ya vuelvo , voy a ver que quiere- le dijo Gajeel muy amablemente y se fue a donde estaba Natsu, se acerco hasta el y se paro en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

¿Qué quieres Salamander?- le pregunto fríamente Gajeel.

Quiero que distraigas a Juvia por favor – Le djio señalándola.

Gajeel la miro y vio que buscaba a Salamander hasta por debajo de la falda de Mirajene.

JA JA ¿Qué paso para que ella te persiguiera? Según yo ella estaba con el chico de hielo- dijo Gajeel

Es una larga historia – dijo Natsu suspirando- ¿Pero me ayudaras?

Esta bien pero con una condición, después de eso lucharas conmigo – le dijo Gajeel.

OK OK lo que sea pero ayúdame. Tu distráela mientras yo salgo- le dijo ya desesperado el mago de fuego .

Despues de eso Gajeel se paro y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Juvia

Juvia nesecito hablar contigo-le dijo el mago.

Lo siento Gajeel-kun , pero Juvia esta muy ocupada ahora- LE DIJO MMUY CORTESMENTE

Pero mmmm asi si… se trata de una chica- le dijo Gajeel un tanto apenado.

Ohh en ese caso Gajeel-kun , Juvia lo ayudara- le dijo Juvia poniendo toda su atención a su amigo.

Mientras tanto Natsu se escabullo por la puerta del gremio

Ah…. Por fin me libre de Juvia- se dijo asi mismo Natsu- Happy seguro ya se fue a casa , mañana iré a ver a Lucy hoy estoy muy cansado.

EN LA CASA DE LUCY

La maga de espíritus estelares estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo .

_No se por que tengo esta extraña sensación, solo espero que Natsu y los demás estén bien –_ Penso Lucy a quien ya le estaba ganando el sueño y quedo profundamente dormida.

EN LA CASA DE GRAY

El Ice Maker tenia un muñeco parecido a Natsu en su mano izquierda , mientras que con la derecha le daba muchos golpes en la cara a tal grado que la cara del pobre muñeco estaba desarmándose.

¡MALDITO NATSU!- Grito tan fuerte que todo Fiore lo escucho , también en pleno grito congeló al pobre muñeco.

EN LA CASA DE NATSU

Bueno el estaba durmiendo plácidamente con Happy

EN LA CASA (Habitacon , como quieran llamarlo) DE JUVIA

Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama ,Natsu-sama Juvia lo ama cada segundo MAS¡- Canturreaba la amda de agua mientra se acostaba en su cama – Natsu-sama –Dijo mientras caia en los brazos de Morfeo.

(Nota: Miraje no sabe que Juvia se cayo del balcón :p)

**DE NUEVO AL PRESENTE**

Lucy miraba todo lo que sucedia en el gremio , aun no se lo creía

Lucy , Lucy – La llamaba Gray quien ya estaba mas calmado. Lucy se paro y fue con Gray

Hola Gray , que dia el de hoy verdad –le dijo Lucy

Si de eso quería hablarte –Le dijo Gray muy serio- No se que le pasa a Juvia desde ayer anda muy persiguiendo al baka de Natsu y te pido por favor . Que le digas a Natsu ; que le diga a Juvia . que no quiere nada con ella (XD)

¿He?- A lucy eso le pareció muy raro- ¿Por qué yo?

Es que tu eres una persona muy importante para Natsu- Lucy al escuchar eso se puso ROJA- y si el le dice eso a Juvia ella se sentirá mal y regresara conmigo.

A Lucy se le cayo una gotita por la frente

Pero a Natsu no le gusta Juvia – Le dijo Lucy

Bueno en ese caso tenemos que averiguar que le paso aJuvia – Gray estaba muy preocupado

¿Y no le has preguntado que le pasa?- le pregunto Lucy

No me habla dice que no me conoce- Le dijo Gray

Tal vez alguien del Gremio sabe o vio lo que paso – Lucy se compadeció de Gray – Ven vamos a preguntarles – Le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Ya iban preguntando a casi la mitad del Gremio pero nada. Despues fueron con Elfman pero el solo les dio un discurso de cómo ser un hombre , de cómo se debe comportar un hombre etc.

Por un deliora ¿ Que acaso nadie sabe lo que paso aquí?-Gray no esta amargo, esta ARCHIRECONTRAMARGO

Tranquilizate Gray, todavía no le hemos terminado de preguntar a todos, ven vamos con Cana – le dijo Lucy

Al llegar con Cana se llevaron una gran sorpresa , ella no esta bebiendo como de costumbre , no solo estaba ahí sentada.

Etto… Cana ¿Por qué no estas bebiendo cerveza?- le pregunto Lucy tímidamente.

Saber Lucy , el alcohol me ha hecho mucho daño , me hace ver cosas raras como que Juvia esta enamorada Natsu – le respondió Cana muy amablemente.

Lo que ves si esta pasando , no es producto del alcohol- Le dijo Gray fríamente

Ohhhhhhhhh¡ ¿ENSERIO? GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA- grito la Alberona mientras se arrodillaba- Entonces podre beber - acto seguido saco cuatro barriles de cerveza de quien sabe donde. Lucy y Gray solo se alejaron con una gotita en la frente .

Vamos a preguntarle a Lissana – le dijo Lucy al mago de hielo.

Si quieres- Gray no estaba muy animado

Lucy lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia Lissana quien estaba con Leo

_Tengo que saber como es que Loke esta con Lissana ijijij bueno mejor para mi así tengo el camino libre con Natsu ¿He? Que no A MI NO ME GUSTA NASTSU .- _Al pensar esto Lucy se puso mas roja que un tomate

¿Lucy que te pasa? De la nada te pusiste roja- le pregunto Gray

He no nada yo no estoy pensando en nada – le dijo Lucy atropelladamente

Buenoooo…-Gary no le creía en nada

Lissana ,Loke hola – les dijo Lucy sonriéndoles

Ohayo…Lucy Gray – saludo Lissana y Loke

Mm hola – el mago de hielo no estaba bien

¿Qué te pasa Gray? , te veo muy raro

Gray no dijo nada solo miro a otro lado

Es por lo de Juvia – Lucy también se sentía rara por lo de Juvia y Natsu

Siii , es muy extraño – le dijo Lissana poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla en forma pensativa.

Que le vamos ha hacer , tal vez le guste Natsu- dijo Leo. Ante este comentario Gray solo gruño y se aguanto las ganas de matar a Leo.

Jeje bueno cambiando de tema , no sabia que estaban juntos- les dijo Lucy

Bueno este di yo el mmm estee-Lissana estaba muy muy MUY nerviosa.

Veras querida Lucy…- a Lucy se le resbalo una gotita por la frente- Lissana y yo llevamos 2 meses saliendo juntos. A si , no tienes que preocuparte yo estoy aquí por medio de mi magia; puedes llamar a los espíritus que quieras.

FELICIDADES AMIGA¡-Lucy estaba abrasándola

Muchas gracias Lucy , pero Leo ya esta advertido si lo veo coqueteando con alguna chica ya vera- Esto ultimo Lissana lo dijo con un aura demoniaca que hasta a la mismísima Erza le daría miedo.

Etto…-Leo esta nervioso

No solo eso , todos los del Gremio trataran de matarlo , en especial Elfman , Mirajene, Nasa y Erza-Dijo Gray aterrando aun mas a Leo

¿Por qué Natsu? -Pregunto Lucy

Es que para Natsu Lissana es como su hermana- decía Gray

Bueno los dejamos solos, hasta luego-Lucy volvió a tomar la mano de Gray y se fueron

Lucy se sentó en una mesa con Gray mientras veía como Natsu era perseguido por Juvia.

_¿Qué le habrá pasado a Juvia para quedse la nada este persiguiendo a Natsu?-_Penso la rubia

_Maldito Natsu , ya lo hubiera matado…pero si Juvia lo ama yo no puedo hacer nada , mientras sea feliz yo también lo seré-_Penso Gray

Mientras Juvia perseguía a Natsu el se tropezó con su propio pie y cayo de cara , Juvia aprovecho esto para abrazarlo

_POR UN DELIORA_-Natsu no sabia que hacer-Suéltame SUÉLTAME – Gritaba furioso el DragonSlayer.

NO¡ Natsu-sama Juvia lo ama con toda el alma no me deje – le decía Juvia mientras lo abrazaba aun mas

PERO YO NO TE AMO- Grito Salamander- YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE LUCY

Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

Todo el Gremio se quedo boca hasta el suelo de la impresión y ni que decir de Lucy ella estaba en shock , no se lo creía.

A lo lejos se escucho un "TE GUSTAAA" y todos reaccionaron menos Lucy

Hey Lucy reacciona – le decía Happy colando cerca de su cara.

¿he? ¿Qué? Yo.. Natsu…- Lucy estaba mas que sorprendida por esto.

Natsu eso es verdad?-Le pregunto Lucy temiendo que lo haya dicho sea mentira.

Yo.. bueno si Lucy – al decir eso Natsu se solto como pudo de Juvia y fue con Lucy

Llego donde estaba Lucy y la tomo de las mano….

NO MI RIVAL DE AMOR; NO DEJARE QUE SE QUEDE CON NATSU-SAMA- Juvia gritaba desesperadamente, pero la mitad del Gremio se lanzo sobre ella impidiendo asi que ella valla tas los enamorados.

Lucy yo te amo- Natsu suspiro- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Natsu por fin tubo el valor de decírselo

Yo… ¡CLARO QUE SI!- Le dijo Lucy abrazándolo- Yo también te amo.

Al escuchar esto Natsu también le sonrió y disminuyo el espacio que quedaba entre ello y la beso.

Justo en ese instante la puerta del Gremio se abre y hace su aparición la gran TITANIA con Wendy y Charle.

¿Qué paso aquí?-Pregunto Erza ya que veía que Natsu besaba a Lucy y que la mitad del Gremio estaba encima de Juvia.

Es una laaaaaaaarga Historia- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Erza se acerco a Natsu- Dime Natsu ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto

Bueno Juvia se enamoro de mi , Lucy ahora es mi novia y nada mas- le respondió Natsu

Como que Juvia se enamoro de ti , pensé que estaba con Gray –Dijo Erza

Bueno creo que algo debió pasarle cuando se cayo del segundo piso , es que se cayo de cabeza y se llevo un buen golpe- Les dijo Natsu

A todos se les cayo un gotita por la sien ya que obviamente esa era la razón de que Juvia se aya enamorado de ese momento Juvia se quito a todos de encima y fue corriendo donde Natsu

Antes de que llegara a el Erza la sujeto del hombro y le tiro un puñete en toda la cara , Juvia cayo de espalda con una gotita de sangre en la nariz ( Asi como Lucy en el capitulo especial de escuela =P)

Erza por que la golpeaste?- pregunto Gray mientras ayudaba a Juvia

Solo espera- le dijo Erza tranquilamente

Juvia empezó a parase pero todo le daba vueltas y casi se cae de no ser por que Gray la ayudo

¿He? ¿Dónde estoy? Gray-sama…. -Dijo Juvia muy suavemente

Juvia por fin estas bien- Le dijo Gray muy contento de que su novia vuelva a ser la misma .

Gray-sama digame que paso aquíJuvia ni entiende nada- Ya saben quien dijo eso =)

No te preocupes todo esta bien- Le dijo Gray muy suavemente para después besarla , Juvia estaba mas roja que un tomate ya que era la primera ves que se besaban.

COF COF Ya que todo vuelve a ser como antes entre Juvia y Gray . Y que Natsu por fin esta con Lucy….HAGAMOS FIESTA¡-Dijo el maestro mientras sostenía en su maño una botella de licor.

¡AYE!- Grito todo el gremio.

Y asi Fairy Tail tuvo una de sus legendarias fiestas que seguro duraría mas de una semana y con grandes destrozos, pero que importaba eso tenían que celebrar por tres motivo:

1.-Natsu y Lucy por fin eran novio

2.-Juvia y Gray iban de maravilla en su relación

3.- Bueno…. Ya les hacia falta una buena fiesta

Espero que les aya gustado , pensé en subirlo hace como 2 semanas pero me aburría escribir ya que yo primero lo ago en un cuaderno , espero sus comentarios díganme si les gusto , si lo amaron o si lo odiaron ^^ acepto de todo


End file.
